Michonne
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = Andre Anthony (son; deceased) R.J. Grimes (son) Judith Grimes (adoptive daughter) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #19 First comic book appearance. "Beside the Dying Fire" First television appearance. | final appearance = | actor = Danai Gurira }} Michonne is a fictional apocalypse survivor featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. She was originally introduced in issue #19 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics in June, 2005. A live-action version of Michonne was featured in the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Danai Gurira, the character made a brief appearance in the season two finale, "Beside the Dying Fire", and was fully introduced in the premiere episode of season three, "Seed". Overview Michonne is a samurai sword-wielding survivalist who lived in the state of Georgia. She learned hard and fast how to make it on her own in a world turned upside down and overrun with flesh-eating zombies. Capturing two "walkers", Michonne severed their arms and lower jaws, effectively rendering them useless as a threat and kept them bound to her by sturdy lengths of chain, presumably to mask her scent from other walkers in the area. Biography Immediately following the conflagration at the Greene farm, Michonne came upon a woman named Andrea, who had separated from her group and was fleeing from a walker. Michonne dispatched the creature with a stroke from her sword, saving Andrea's life. Unable to regroup with her own camp, Andrea remained with Michonne through the winter and the two took refuge in an abandoned gun shop called the Deer Cooler. Michonne kept Andrea safe, particularly when she fell ill from fever. She constantly surveyed the surrounding areas with her two impotent walkers in tow, savagely cutting through any active walkers that encroached upon the area. Notes & Trivia * The character of Michonne was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Charlie Adlard for ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. The character was expanded upon in ''The Walking Dead'' television series by director Ernest R. Dickerson and writer Glen Mazzara. * The comic book counterpart to Michonne is introduced in issue #19 of ''The Walking Dead'', which is part of "The Heart's Desire" storyline. * Michonne made a brief cameo appearance at the end of season two's "Beside the Dying Fire" and was played by a stand-in. * AMC announced on March 18th, 2012 on the Talking Dead documentary series that actress Danai Gurira had been tapped to play Michonne for season three of The Walking Dead. AMC TV.com; The Walking Dead blog * Actress Danai Gurira is also known for playing the character Jill on the TV series Treme. She has also appeared on episodes of Life on Mars, Law & Order and Lie to Me. * Michonne has also been featured in the preview for season three shown on the Talking Dead documentary series. * In the comic book series, Michonne had two unnamed daughters. In the TV series, she had a son named Andre and becomes the adoptive mother of both Carl Grimes and Judith through her relationship with Rick while also having a biological son with Rick named R.J.. * In February 2019, it was announced that season ten will be Danai Gurira's final appearance in The Walking Dead. This was officially confirmed at the SDCC in July 2019. Body Count Comics # Raymond Hilliard - Slices him across the abdomen with her katana. TV series # Mike - Walker; beheaded. # Terry - Walker; beheaded. # Farron - Stabs her in the face then pushes her off a building. Appearances Incomplete Comic series * Walking Dead 19 TV series * Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire (Cameo) * Walking Dead: Seed (1st full appearance) * Walking Dead: Killer Within Related pages * Katana * Michonne's walkers :* Mike :* Terry See also External Links * * Michonne at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters